


Fran is a Good Dog

by Ozzyyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain Puffy is a Good Friend, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dogs, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fran - Freeform, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Service Dogs, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzyyy/pseuds/Ozzyyy
Summary: Sam has a service dog! And Tommy had no idea until Sam desperately needed her. Now he knows she's super important.--Based off of Tommy's 1/25/2021 stream 'MY FRIEND IS MISSING'.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 38
Kudos: 878





	Fran is a Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

> tw: implied/referenced torture, need of a service dog, implied past traumatization 
> 
> AYO FRAN IS A SERVICE DOG AND I WILL DIE ON THIS HILL. Sam was in pain and anguish and he went to Fran for comfort and I bet you anything since Sam's super smart, he's trained her to do service dog tasks to help him through trauma and anxiety. Anyway, Fran is a service dog.

The doors to Sam's house have never chugged so slow. One arm laced around his shoulders each, Puffy and Tommy are supporting the weight of a nearly keeled over Sam. His eyes are drifted shut, forehead sweaty and pinched with concentration as he mumbles under his breath. No food, no water, nothing but the sound of the Egg for at least 24 hours, maybe even more. 

Tommy was fully prepared to lighten the situation, but nothing could dampen the ache that came with seeing Sam in such a state. The creeper hybrid was known for his preparedness, his ability. He was at many points, the strongest and richest player on the server. His redstone unparalleled. 

Seeing him fallen so far, emancipated and weak, it shook Tommy. Maybe it shook him into compliance for once, because he couldn't stand to wait around or crack jokes while Sam whines for home, for safety.   
It's a bitter reminder of too many scenarios he remembers. Of the trudging snow walk to Techno's place, of the hours he spent looking into the lava mimicking the same tones Sam had now. 

"I wanna go home... Please, can I go home?" 

It was so childish and innocent. Was this what Tommy was like? The idea of that, however, bubbles anger in his chest at the injustice he'd been given. Why had no one been there for him in his time of need?   
But that's not important. It can't be important. Not with the way Sam weakly calls out for Tommy like a lost child, fingers clutching at his shoulder.

"It's alright big man, I got you." Tommy sighs, pressing onward into the open entrance to Sam's base. It's been empty for awhile, clearly. Everything is upturned or tossed over from looters or Sam himself being too busy to clean up the mess. There's boats just sitting in the middle of the room and to the left, a yellow water bowl half empty. 

There's a loud scratching noise from downstairs, insistent barking. 

Sam doesn't seem to catch the noise because he's too fixated on the bowl. Tommy can see the glisten of tears in his eyes. 

"It's okay, It's okay, Sam," Puffy soothes from his left, rubbing his arm, "I was here, I fed her." 

"She's okay?" Sam slurs, hiccuping mid-sentence, a deep frown etched on his features.

"She's okay. Do you want me to go get her?" 

"She'here?" He asks.

Puffy nods, sliding Sam's weight onto Tommy, who takes it with a silent protest. Together, they ease onto a bean bag pressed against the wall, probably used to entertain guests as there wasn't any real furniture. Tommy wonders where he even slept, if he slept at all. 

"Wan' home." Sam says, head tipped. By all means, he should be intimidating. Sam was a tall dude, even taller than Tommy, green hair a stark flash on his head, and those distinct creeper patterns that crawled down his cheeks and neck that was usually hidden by his sheet plate welding helmet or golden armor (now gone, from the Egg's pursuits). 

"We are home," Tommy insists, "You're home, Sam, it's alright." And though he loathes to do it, he laces his fingers with Sam's. He hates it, honestly, Sam's not exactly clean right now, but he knows when Tubbo is having a hard time, it makes him feel better to hold someone's hand. Just to ground them in reality. And, well, Tommy's not one for placating words, so he hopes the gesture is enough.

For what little it is, it seems like Sam enjoys it. His fingers crook into his hand and his features relax, gently tipping the laced hands this way and that.   
"Thank you." He hums, taking in a shaky breath past chapped lips. 

"Yeah, whatever." Tommy shrugs it off and waits for Puffy's return. She's much better at this emotion stuff. 

However, it's not Puffy that he sees first, but rather a dog. Grey with wolfish features and a yellow collar, the dog practically sprints in a b-line towards Sam. 

"What the fuck!" Tommy growls, inching away as the dog pushes him out, bumping every way and that to get into Sam's lap. A hand captures Tommy's forearm and pulls up out of the way, Puffy giving him a terse smile.

"Sorry, Fran gets real focused about her tasks. It's important though." 

"Dog just fuckin' booted me!" He hisses, gritting his teeth. 

"She's a service dog. Fran is trained to help Sam in situations like this. It's why he asked for her." 

Puffy gestures with her head towards the two. Tommy turns, blinking, and notices Sam's stress lifted from his shoulders in real time, Fran now licking his face, his hand, pushing her body into his chest. 

"Hey girl," He says with a smile, running his hands down her fur, "Missed you." 

Fran whines, tail wagging, and nuzzles her face into Sam's space, keeping him from scratching at his hands or legs. She's more then happy to see him again too. He leans forward and presses his cheek against her neck, which she takes with no complaint, and lets his eyes shut once again, though less painfully now. 

"Is he okay?" Tommy asks, looking to Puffy. 

"Yeah, he's alright. Fran's a good girl. She knows how to keep him safe." 

"How long has he had, you know--" Tommy flounders, feeling almost embarrassed that he didn't even know Sam had a dog, much less a service dog. 

"Since I've known him. And, uh," She holds up her palm to pause Tommy before he speaks, though her voice continues not unkindly, "Don't ask what she's for. That's... not something you ask. Especially not right now." 

"Right... sorry." Tommy nods, committing that to memory and shoving his hands in his pockets, "Are we sure he'll be okay? Sam, are you okay?" He adds the last part, crouching to his level. 

"Mhm," Sam says from behind a wall of dog, "Fran's got me. Need a break. Gonna call up a friend to come over..." 

Puffy grins, "Good idea. Don't be alone right now. Do you want me to wait with you?" 

"No, I think I'd rather take a nap with Fran while I wait." He mumbles, head already drifting off Fran's flank and catching himself before he falls. 

Tommy perks, finally knowing what to do, and jogs over to a chest. It takes a few tries, but he finds the one he's looking for. Back when him and Tubbo were running between Pogtopia and the then called 'Manburg', they would often have sleepovers in Sam's base, to have a safe place to be near each other. So, it'd become custom to have Sam stack blankets and pillows in certain chests in case they came by. 

Boy, will he be happy about that investment now.

Tommy pulls two of the thickest blankets he can find and wobbles them over to Sam, extending them across his form and once across the dog, who yips with surprise when her vision goes dark from the sudden covering. It's pretty cute to see her push her muzzle out, panting and smiling, then lean back into Sam without hesitance. 

"Thank you." Sam croaks, already looking half asleep. 

Tommy's pretty proud of himself for that stunt, and he makes sure to tell Puffy that as they leave, the doors shutting with a loud CA-CHUNK behind them. 

"Is he gonna be alright, seriously?" He says out of the blue, when the chucking conversations slows to a lull. 

"I think so. Sam bounces back well. He just needs time and support, both of which we have." 

"Yeah and BBH's blood." Tommy snarls. 

"That too." Puffy says, though her eyes are noticeably stormy, "I can't let that happen again." 

"It wont." 

"It wont." They echo each other, both filled with a similar vengeance and distaste for the inhumane locking and capture. And while the silence falls once again, it's emboldened by a flaming rage at the memory of their lost friend, begging for home. 

Neither party will forget this trespassing of boundaries and neither will forget to enact their revenge whenever it's fit. Bad and Ant had gone too far, it was clear. They were beyond redemption. Whatever they needed to do to make sure of their promise, that this would never happen again, would be done. 

No matter the lives it cost.


End file.
